The Master 1
by macdog123
Summary: So where did the death star plans come from companion to The Old Masters AU. Written by close friend of mine in the old masters universe with his permission.


Star Wars 3.5

The Great War

Shortly after the revenge against the Jedi, Emperor Palpatine took his new apprentice, Darth Vader, to a remote area of the galaxy where the construction of a supermoon was just beginning- it was a giant space station with powers to destroy whole planets with a single blast.

"My master" Darth Vader said in a low voice, "We have received a hologram message from Coruscant, and it appears a certain Jedi Master is still alive".

"Lord Vader, it is confirmed that Mace Windu is still alive, Sir" an Imperial officer said with a sigh.

"Order the complete new stock of stormtroopers to search the planet I want to see him and all of the other Rebel scum of the Galaxy dead" the Emperor said in a raspy tone.

7 or 8 blaster damaged Tie Fighters flew down to the lower levels of Coruscant, each carrying 3 Stormtroopers.

"Move out, let's go" a Stormtrooper Officer said his white armor slightly damaged from a previous mission in which involved the deaths of so many Jedi's.

"Sir, yes sir" the other Stormtroopers said in unison. They began to spread out in search of the great Jedi Master Mace Windu.

A tall man with dark skin, his face contorted from thousands of electric bolts he received from his last fight, his bald head now covered in hair, his face which usually clean shaven now had a beard, his right hand was now metallic he lost it and his lightsaber in a gruesome battle between him and Palpatine.

This man was Mace Windu, he sat in a dark room meditating, calling out for Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, even some of his old colleges like,Even Piell, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Shaak Ti.

"Yoda, Obi-Wan anyone" the Jedi called out through the force until he heard many footsteps coming toward his location. He reached for his lightsaber but he realized it was gone, he lost it to Anakin Skywalker's anger.

"Oh-no, not good" Mace Windu thought as he looked around for a blaster.

"Stop you're under arrest" a Stormtrooper said looking at the stunned Jedi.

"Call the Emperor. Tell him that we have the missing Jedi".

"Sir, yes sir" another Stormtrooper said as he put the Jedi in shackles and taken to the ruined Jedi Temple.

"Darth Vader sir, our troops have Mace Windu. They await your arrival" an officer by the name of Piet said.

"Where is he" Darth Vader said.

"In the Jedi Temple sir".

"Get him away from there! He will have a better chance of survival since he knows those halls better than anyone we know" Vader said angrily clenching his fists.

"Home again" Mace Windu said sadly looking at the ruined structures around him the sweetness that used to flow through the Temple now had a presence of evil.

"You'll be staying here with the other captives until Darth Vader comes to decide what to do with you". Mace Windu was pushed into a small room where he was forced to wait for Lord Vader.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi help me the Dark Side is going to kill me" Mace Windu said through the force.

"Master?" a young man said his face full of joy seeing the old master again.

"Reture? How did you escape?" Mace Windu said with relief of finding a Jedi apprentice who survived the great revenge of the Sith.

"Master when Anakin found me after he turned to Darth Vader his eyes were full of sadness and he let me free for reasons even I can't explain".

"Do you have a lightsaber or a comlink still" Mace asked.

"Yeah I do actually, I stole a comlink from a Stormtrooper before I was thrown in here" the young apprentice said with smug look on his face.

"Great! Can I see it?" Mace Windu said reaching through the bars that separated him and the young Jedi.

"Here, give it to me when you are done with it". Mace Windu grabbed the comlink and stress called Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Later that day, Darth Vader came to the Jedi Temple where Obi-Wan Kenobi met him, his face sad, in his hands he held his lightsaber.

"You'll never destroy the Republic. It is too strong even the Emperor doesn't have that strong of a power to destroy us" he said as Mace Windu came out the large doorway.

This was the start of the Galactic War. It started with the war over Coruscant.

Mace Windu flew an X-Wing starship that was from the clone wars he had tons of experience in flying but it had been so long. That he forgot how to twist out of tight turns. Obi-Wan flew an old Delta-7 also from the Clone Wars.

"Master, Tie Fighters ahead" Obi-Wan said flying his ship around an Imperial Star Destroyer. Mace Windu shot down the Tie Fighters and began to fly over to Obi-Wan.

"Darth Vader's Star Ship is straight ahead Master Windu".

"I see it. It's the one with the most Tie Fighters around it" Mace Windu said shooting at the Tie Fighters getting ever closer to the Star Ship.

Darth Vader looked at the war in front of him. He had never expected another war like this one. He thought that the Empire was the greatest power but they were wrong.

Darth Vader stood tall but in the inside he felt weak, his old friends fought against his troops but he still had to stay strong to the Dark Side of the force.

"Send out all the Tie Fighters, we must win this war" Darth Vader said angrily thinking of what would happen if the Rebels came back and destroyed the Sith once and for all.

The two Jedi looked at the great ship studying every detail. They knew Darth Vader was on that ship they could sense it even as it released thousands of Tie Fighters.

"Obi-Wan quick we must get out of here" Mace Windu said point at the Tie Fighters "we'll never make it out alive, we're out numbered".

"Master, you go. I have some unfinished business with Darth Vader that I must get to" Obi-Wan said.

Mace Windu looked at Obi-Wan with amazement as he flew off towards the Outer Rim where he felt that the Dark Side was not that strong on that side of the Galaxy.

As he flew into the Outer Rim he saw a brown dusty planet that he knew quite well. It was Tatooine home to Jabba the Hutt a crime Lord that controlled the Outer Rim.

He landed his starship down in a small city by the name of Mos Espa where many Aliens and Humans milled about a small sandstone building.

Mace Windu walked through the crowds into the building inside he realized he was in a cantina.

A man greeted him inside the doorway.

"Hello the name's Freddy Claso" the young man said his face had a

beard he wore a Rebel emblem, so Mace knew he was against the Sith.

"Great to meet you" Mace Windu said grabbing for his stolen

Lightsaber. As the two went to sit down a Togruta walked by.

Mace Windu stopped her and said "do I know you? You look mighty

familiar, I feel the force is strong with you".

"The Name's Ahsoka Tano we should get out out of here there's

Stormtroopers everywhere" the Togruta said grabbing Mace and Freddy's shoulder

Ahsoka took the Mace and Freddy out to her speeder where the trio sped off to Jabba the Hutt's Palace.

"What are we doing here?" Mace asked looking at his old padawan.

"Jabba wants to meet with Rebels he hates the Sith" Ahsoka said

pointing toward the door.

Inside Jabba's Palace Ahsoka, Mace, and Freddy stood tall in front Jabba. Jabba's majordomo Bib Fortuna spoke for the Hutt.

"Jabba says he no longer wants to meet with the Rebels. Since the

last Rebel he saw killed his Favorite dancer. So you're in luck you get to meet Jabba's pet the Sarlacc".

"Ah I think we should just leave now quick!" Mace Windu said but it was to late the Rebels were carted off to the Sarlacc Pit.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea" Freddy said looking at the Sarlacc below him in the distance though he saw a large ship coming towards them at full speed.

"Look" Freddy said pointing, "jump".

The friends jumped aboard the ship which had it's hatch open.

"Welcome aboard the Millennium Falcon" a young voice said.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Name is Han Solo and this here is my co-pilot, Chewbacca" the young man said "so where you headed?".

"Yocando" Mace said with no hesitation.

When the huge ship landed in the great city of Candas in Yocando. They were confronted with ruin and war.

"Well here we are and this is where i leave you" Han Solo said looking around.

"Ahsoka take Freddy and find the Sith power Generator. Destroy it when you find it I sense something on Candas tower".

Atop the great tower Mace Windu met Darth Vader's Apprentice Darth Malgus. Mace Windu's lit his dark purple Lightsaber and fought the greatest Sith in the galaxy. The two Lightsabers clashed Sparks flying through the air.

The battle raged on for hours until Mace caught Malgus of guard and sliced of Malgus's arm and took out his blaster and shot Malgus in the heart where he fell of the tower to the sea below.

Later when Mace Windu came back to Coruscant and all of his friends went into hiding. But what they all didn't know was that Malgus dropped the Death Star plans before death.

Mace Windu later gave the Death Star plans to Bail Organa, an old friend and father of Princess Leia. The search for the Plans began and the War for the Galaxy had just began with the Emperor leading the war.


End file.
